


16 Years.

by kaylastylinson93xoxo



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Child, Death, M/M, Sad, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylastylinson93xoxo/pseuds/kaylastylinson93xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry sit together as they go through the life of their 16 year old daughter Darcy who tragically passed away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16 Years.

Louis woke up in the middle of the night to find his husband wasn't laying in bed with him like he always was. Usually, the curly-haired lad would be holding Louis like he was his own personal teddy bear. But Louis knew there was only one place he could've gone. He got out of bed and made his way down the hallway, headed towards the room that was always kept locked but the door was wide open. Harry sat on the bed of their daughter's bedroom, holding her favorite jacket, while tears rushed down his face. He looked at up at his husband with sad green eyes, "I miss her, Lou."

"Me too," Louis replied, walking in so he could comfort Harry. 

He hadn't been in this room for at least 6 months. Everything had been left exactly the same for personal reasons. All the way from their daughter's white polka dot comforter with matching fuzzy pillows. To the iMac covered in pictures sitting on the computer table filled papers, binders and books. To the big bulletin board filled with pictures of a happy teenage girl with her friends, family and her baby brother who'd never get a chance to know her. Louis thought about his baby girl Darcy who was just a ball of energy, always smiling, always having some sort of cheeky comment to say. He remembered the way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she smelled of vanilla with a hint of rose. He remembered every single inch of her. Just as quickly as she was born and grew up she was taking away by a drunk driver. The car she was driving in was so badly torn that pieces of it were hanging in nearby trees. Never in a million years did Louis think he'd have to bury his own child.

"She was so beautiful," Harry whispered, looking at the pictures hanging on the wall. 

"Yeah she was," Louis's voice cracked. He swallowed back the tears and pain as he held his husband closer. Eyes the color of Louis', dimples and curls like Harry's, but she created her own originality.

"I wish I could see her one last time."

The iMac sitting on the computer table suddenly turned on to a timeline Louis figured Darcy must've been working on before she died. Harry slowly stood up and made his way to the computer chair. He placed himself in it before clicking play on the screen. A video suddenly came up.

~*~*~  
YEAR 1- Harry watched as a baby girl crawled across the floor in her onesie, giggling the whole time that she moved. "Say 'Hi, Darcy'," he heard himself say on the other side of the camera. The baby girl with the prettiest blue eyes just giggled as she reached at the camera, a whole bunch of gibberish falling from her lips.

YEAR 2- A slightly bigger Darcy appeared on the screen except this time she was walking like a pro, laughing whenever she'd fall over a couple of times. Harry felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he held the camera in front of himself, Darcy and Louis.

YEAR 3- A toddler with the cutest chocolate brown curls sat in front of a tv watching a kid show with so much interest, so much curiosity that it was absolutely adorable. Her hand began to move side to side as she sang the alphabet song, 'A, B, C, D, E, F, G..." She went through the whole alphabet before clapping her hands together and giggling.

YEAR 4- Louis finally showed some interest to the video and watched himself sitting with a small girl wearing Hello Kitty pajamas, making a drum beat on the table. "What happens tomorrow," he asked the young Darcy.   
"I go to school tomorrow," she answered proudly.  
"Are you scared," Louis asked. "Because if you are you can always stay here with Daddy."  
She shrugged, "I'm not scared. There's nothing to be scared of." She stared at the Louis on the screen for a moment before reaching out and squeezing his nose, "Boop!"

YEAR 5- A young Darcy sat at a kitchen table humming as she wrote on a piece of paper. She suddenly held it up, "Look, I can write now. This one says Darcy, this one says Louis and that one says Harry."  
"You're so smart," Louis praised from the other side of the camera.  
"I know I am," the girl replied looking at him like it was obvious. 'That's like saying that you're very loud. We know you're loud." Harry and Louis couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness that was their daughter.

YEAR 6- Darcy was now holding the camera and focusing it on herself and Zayn. She was smiling as she sat in his lap, "It's Zaynie! His name is Zayn but I call him Zaynie. Say hi.'  
"Hi," Zayn waved as he smiled at the camera.  
"Lets see how we look," Darcy suggested, reaching out and flipping the viewing screen. "I say we're looking pretty good. Lets make funny faces." She sucked in her cheeks, "I'm fish." She reached up and squeezed Zayn's cheek with one hand, "Now you're a fish."  
"Does your dad know that you have the camera," Zayn asked.  
"Does my dad know that you're the one who ate all his cookies," she retorted. When Zayn didn't respond, she looked up at him and grinned, "Okay then."

YEAR 7- Darcy was now sitting at the kitchen table with a birthday hat on her head with the number '7'. She was facing the camera with a smile on her face, "I'm 7 now. I mean, it's not a big deal or anything, but it's still pretty neat. I got a huge birthday cake and tons of presents that Daddy won't let me open."  
"Because you have to wait," Harry said from the other side of the camera.  
"Wait," Darcy asked. "I don't have time to wait. I'm going to be 83 by the time that I get to open my presents."  
"You're over exaggerating."  
"You're under exaggerating."

YEAR 8- The camera was now focused on a bigger Darcy riding around on her pink bicycle without the training wheels on it. She was riding around in the driveway just going around in circles with a satisfied grin on her face. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"  
"Good job, babe," Louis congratulated.  
Darcy and Louis were now sitting on the front steps of the house with the camera facing towards them. "I learned how to ride a bike all by myself. Well, dad helped a little bit but I mostly did it by myself. Just kidding!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Louis' neck," You're the best dad ever!"

YEAR 9- Darcy was in the backyard bouncing a soccer ball with her knee before kneeing it in the air and balancing it on her head. She grabbed the ball from her head and smiled, "Ohhh! That takes skill."  
Louis turned the camera towards himself, "She gets her football ability from me."  
"You wish," Harry called from the distance.  
"Whatever you say dear," Louis called back. He whispered to the camera, "She gets it from me."   
Louis looked over at all of Darcy's soccer medals and trophies that she had on her shelves. Yeah she totally got it from him.

YEAR 10- The camera was being held by Darcy who was wearing a hoody on her head as she sat on the couch with Liam. She took a deep breath, "Okay, we are officially inside of an alternate universe. Up is down, left it right and my hair..." She pulled down her hood revealing her hair was straightened, "Is now straight." Her and Liam gasped over dramatically.  
"What's it like getting rid of your curls," Liam asked.  
"I hate it. My hair feels flat. I have nothing to play with. She stroked at her hair with a fake pout, "I miss my curls. I sound just like my father."

YEAR 11- Darcy stood in front of the camera with her hair done in waves and pinned in the back. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that was fluffy at the end with matching white flats. "You look beautiful," Louis complimented from the other side of the camera. "Are you excited to be the flower girl at Uncle Niall's wedding?"  
"Yes and no," Darcy shrugged.  
"What does that mean?"  
"I like weddings and I'm happy for Uncle Niall but I hate dresses. I hate feeling exposed. I just really want to wear some jeans or something right now."  
"Well don't say that to your father, he's going to blame me."  
It was later in the wedding where Darcy was filming Niall who was standing with his wife-to-be. The pastor announced that he may kiss the bride and the blonde did. Wedding goers clapped their hands together, some cheering for the new married couple. Darcy turned the camera towards herself, "Congratulations, Uncle Niall! Oh and if I ever see you and Demi kiss again I'll barf."

YEAR 12- The camera was focused on Darcy and Harry who were sitting on a roller coaster with anticipating and slightly nervous looks on their faces. Darcy chuckled, "Oh my gosh, I'm so scared right now. This is the scariest ride in the entire amusement park. Are you ready, daddy?"  
"Yeah," Harry breathed.  
Darcy laughed at her father, "Are you scared? Don't be scared. I'm right here with you. Okay, here we go!"  
Darcy and Harry let out screams as the roller coaster began to move going forwards, spinning them around every once in a while. At the end of the ride they got of with Darcy laughing at Harry who was still shaken up. "You're a very brave man," Darcy comforted. "You just rode the 2nd scariest roller coaster you've ever been on."  
Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What's the other one?"  
"Marrying dad," Darcy joked.

YEAR 13- Darcy was well on her way on becoming a woman and was now even beginning to wear make-up and dress a little more girly. She was holding the camera when she flopped down between Louis and Harry were sitting together on the couch, "Scoot over, lovebirds. Guess what today is?"  
"What day is it," Louis asked already knowing the answer.  
"It's my 13th birthday," Darcy squealed excitedly, jumping up and down in excitement. "I'm a teenager! Suck it! 3 more years and I'll be driving a car. Then, there's my 18th where everyone in the world will consider me an adult no matter where I am. Then there's the 21st that dictates that I'm officially grown up. Whoop, whoop!"  
"No matter how old you are, you're always going to be my baby," Harry said, kissing Darcy's cheek.  
"Awww, daddy," Darcy groaned, playfully nudging him away. 

YEAR 14- Darcy was in a party dress as she stood in front of a building at night time. She was laughing as she took of her shoes and let her hair hang loose. "Okay, you ready to check out these awesome dance moves that Dad taught me." She double over in a giggle fit, "Okay, okay, here we go. Alright now, we're directing traffic. We're screwing in the lightbulb." She gasped, "This is my favorite." She thrusted her hips, "The hip thrust. I saw some of those while he was on stage." She threw her head back and let out the laugh that Louis and Harry missed so much.

YEAR 15- Darcy had the camera focused on her and Niall. Darcy had drawn kitty whiskers with a nose on her face, while wearing some fake cat ears. Niall hat a panda bear hat on with the long sides that you could put your hand in for paws. "We decided to play dress up! We haven't played this game since...since when?"  
"Two weeks ago," Niall said.  
"Ha ha you're so funny," Darcy said sarcastically. "Anyways, I just wanted to say to who ever finds this video that I love you with all of my heart. I love you, I love you, I love you. And Uncle Niall loves you too."  
"Yeah," Niall nodded.

YEAR 16- It was the night that Darcy had died. She was standing in front of the front door with her hair done in waves, wearing a black dress with a black winter coat on, black heels to make it complete. She was smiling at the camera, "Tonight's the night."  
"Tonight's the night for what," Louis asked from the other side of the camera.  
"Tonight is the night that I get to go out and drive all by myself," Darcy replied proudly. She squealed in excitement, "I can't wait! I'll be back later and I love you."  
"I love you too," Louis said not realizing this is the last time they'd ever see each other.  
The girl smiled at him with a look of so much love. Louis didn't realize it the night that she walked out the door but that's when it hit him. She had never stopped caring.  
~*~*~*~

The screen suddenly went black and for the first time Louis cried over his daughter's death. His heart finally allowed him to show sign or remorse, some sign of grief, some sign that he cared about his only daughter. "I love you, Darcy," he cried to no one in the particular. He sniffled as he looked at the screen that had suddenly come back on. A clip of Darcy played on the screen and she said what he wanted to hear from her...

"I love you with all my heart."


End file.
